most cheesy, best soap opera ever
by KuraXMarik
Summary: just as it says, verry funny and cute, and random, no plot what so ever XD setoXooc Yami bakuraXooc marikXooc note: links that show pics are from photobucket and songs are from youtube -.- it keeps deleting our links
1. Chapter 1

Aya: seee told ya we'd be back ^.^. everyone know what a soap opera is?

Kaguya: -.- who doesn't? their on daytime television all the time

Aya: anyways that is what this story is, no plot what so ever, and completely random, don't wanna read then dont -.- and we're going to introduce our sister ^_^ * goes to get her*

kagura: o.o why are there people here?

Aya: because we are makeing a soap opera ^o^

Kagura: o.o ok...but why are people here, looking at me?

Aya: because were intoduceing you to them

Kagura: oh ok...*eats a piece of cheese*

Aya: anyways * looks at script* whats this called?

Kaguya: i dunno, lets see our automatic name-a-jigger machine to find out *goes over to it*

Aya: * goes over and pushes buttons* o.o it says crazy town o.O ummm

Kaguya: O.O oh hell no *kicks it*

Aya: -.-U * tries again* whats it say?

Kaguya: it now says the most cheesy, best soap opera ever

Aya: i love it!

Kaguya: good, becouse i'm not using it again -.-

Aya: so now what?

Kaguya: we have to do an introduction

Kagura: O.O OH NOES

Kaguya: what? Kagura: i'm out of cheese

Aya: -.-U anyways how do we do that?

Kaguya: we should introduce our sister properly and prabbably the fic

Aya: ummm ok you do it ... or both of us can?

Kaguya: doesn't matter to me

Aya: ok you can then

Kaguya: ok *coughs* this is our sister, Kagura...she is my twin. as you can see, i'm the smart one and she is the dumb one... Kagura: *looks at the lights for too long and yells* MY EYES!!! Kaguya: -.-U like i said,  
i'm the smart one...anyway, she is our new addition, so be nice

Aya: ^.^ well done and in this one we are human NOT demons cuz it just doesn't fit

Kaguya: which also means that we will be doing more human things and so on

Aya: and no magic either , sadly * pouts*

Kaguya: we might be able to cheat a little *evil laughs*

Aya: o.o good point sence yami and kura get to .

Kaguya: damn right and why should guys have all the fun

Aya: they shouldn't * smirks*

Kagura: ...my cheese fell on the floor T^T

Aya: * coughs* anyways i'm Aya and i'm the older sister,  
we live in the yugioh world, and we're about to shake it up, i have shoulder langh black hair up in a braid,  
blue eyes, about 5"6 and 120 .. i think

Kaguya: we are Kaguya and Kagura, we are twins and the youngest. we have long,  
raven hair, that is about to our lower back, tied in a braid, with a ribbon of some kind. we are 5"2 and 110

Aya: Thats about it, i think, right?

Kaguya: yup, now we get to get on with it

~ soap opera starts~

Aya: * looks at her uniform* -.- you have to be kidding me?

Kaguya: -.- these are so fricken ugly Kagura: we're just gunna have to change that *evil smirk*

Aya: and how are we going to do that?

Kaguya: *shrugs* have someone make a new one for us, with not so ugly colors

Aya: that could work

Kaguya: yup, we need to get the money though

Aya: well we could get jobs?

Twins: bleh, you mean manual labor? no thank you

Aya: what? its worth it might meet some hot guys

Twins: -.-U eh....might as well just get the uniforms shipped here

Aya: fine -.-

Kagura: *looks some up on line*

Aya: * watches and watches the guys pass* -.- so cute

Kaguya: -.-U is that all you think about?

Aya: pretty much -.-U

Kaguya: what a sad girl you are....

Aya: eh * shrugs*

Kaguya: anyway *keeps looking*

Aya: * gets ready for school*

Kagura: o.o what bout that one? Kaguya: o.o i love it

Kaguya: *orders three of them*

.com/image/anime%20gothic/mjck3y/Manga%?o=51

Aya: * looks at it* o.o well

Kaguya: *smirks* what do you think? nifty huh?

Aya: yup it is so how we paying for them

Kaguya: got daddy's credit card *flashes it*

Aya: oooh your dead

Kaguya: not if i destroy the evidance

Aya: how so?

Kaguya: *shrugs* pay it before he notices

Aya: alright, anyways school time

Kaguya: not in that uniform, i'm staying home

Aya: . are to * drags them to school*  
Kaguya: . why must you be a pain in the ass all the time? your not my mother

Aya: because i'm older * grins*

Kaguya: . i'm faster...*gets out of aya's grip and runs towards home* Kagura: o.o pretty bug *stalks it*

Aya: . * zaps her*

Kaguya: x.x ouchies...

Aya: * drags her to school*

Kaguya: *glares at aya* you are my least favorite sister Kagura: o.o who is your favorite? Kaguya: -.-U

Aya: -.-U its not gunna kill ya we get the unforms tommarow

Kaguya: . but their ugly, look at it! since when does pink matches with blue? it doesn't!

Aya: -.- i know i know

Kaguya: *huffles* i'll go, but you will rue this day

Aya: ok you can get me back later

Kaguya: *huffles and marches to school* Kagura: i wander when who is gunna be in our class

Aya: i have no clue *goes to school*

Kagura: *gets to school*

Aya: * goes to class*

Twins: *get to class and sit next to eachother*

Aya: * sees yugi and giggles*

Twins: what are you laughing at?

Aya: * whispers* hes short XD

Twins: *look over at yug* o.o HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Kaguya: he's like microscopic!  
Kagura: yeah, he's as small as, umm....*looks around* my foot Kaguya: -.-U leave the smartass jokes to me Yugi: o.o... stop makeing fun of me .. T^T

Kaguya: o.o we're only stating the facts

Yugi: * sits and pouts* Aya: -.- big baby

Kaguya: -.-U well, he took the fun out if... Kagura: O.O his hair is tall! it's casting a shadow!

Aya: -.- chill with jokes

Kagura: o.o what? i just noticed it

Aya: oh thought you were picking on him -.-U

Kagura: no, i'm not like Kaguya Kaguya: -.-U no, your stupid.  
Kagura: thank you Kaguya: that wasn't a compliment...

Aya: -.- anyways

Kaguya: *sighs* why did i come here again?

Aya: for school-.- * watches seto pass and stares* man hes cute...

Kaguya: pathetic... -.-

Aya: oh shut up .

Kaguya: what? he's a cold, stuck up jerk

Aya: *shrugs* i guess i like the cold type

Kaguya: -.- have fun trying to impress someone who doesn't know you exist

Aya: oh yeah good point -.-

Kaguya: yup *draws on her note books* Kagura: *stares into space*

Aya: * stares at him again then listens* oh i give up -.-

Kaguya: -.- you give up to easly...no wonder you are like this

Aya: .... take that back .

Kaguya: all i am saying is that you give up too easly

Aya: yeah, well maybe i could ask to the ... nah -.-

Kaguya: eh, do what you want, i'm not going

Aya: why not?

Kaguya: not my thing. nothing to gain

Aya: true you don't have someone after you or the other way around atlest i don't think so

Kaguya: i'm sure i don't. i keep the hormonal male sex away pretty well

Kagura: which is code for your ugly

Aya: well * sees kura looking at her* ummmm kura is stareing at you

Kaguya: so what and if i'm ugly, so are you Kagura, becouse we look exactly the same

Aya: so your just gunna ingnore him?

Kaguya: well yea, why not?

Aya: i dunno maybe thats why guys don't like you?

Kaguya: *shrugs* whatever, not like they are worth it anyway. they don't matter to me

Aya: oh what ever -.-

Kaguya: eh *keeps drawing*

Aya: * gets ready for her other class* anyways...

Twins: *get ready for their class* well, see you after our class, assuming we don't skip

Aya: ok * goes to class*

bakura: * goes to class*

Kaguya: you go to class and take notes. i'm getting out of here for a while Kagura: o.o but Aya will kill us. Kaguya: -.- whatever, i'm not afraid of her. i'll be back for the class after this one, i just want to be alone... Kagura: oh ok... *goes to her class* Kaguya: *sighs and sneaks up to the school's roof*

Aya: * feels eyes on her and turns around* wth?

Seto: . you are going to my seat

Aya: o.o oops * moves* sorry didn't have to get so grumpy * stares but looks away*

seto: *glares and sits in his seat*

Aya: * talks to herself* why do i like him again?

~meanwhile~ Kagura: *takes notes and listens to the teacher* Kaguya owes me .

teacher: blah blah blah

Kagura: *takes more notes* -.-

Teacher: * lectures*

~meanwhile~ Kaguya: *sits on the roof and thinks*

bakura: * goes outside on roof and sees her*

Kaguya: *takes a knife out of her pocket and plays with it*

Bakura: o.o * watches and plays his dager*

Kaguya: -.-U why are you copying me?

bakura: who said i'm copying you?

Kaguya: i was playing with a knife and now you are

Bakura: whats that got to do with anything? and its a dager not a knife

Kaguya: it's a sharp object and a blade

Bakura: * shrugs* whatever

Kaguya: *glares and looks over the ledge*

Bakura: anyways , i want to tell you that i want you to go to the dance with me

Kaguya: o.o wtf? why?

Bakura: well your the only girl i can get along with

Kaguya: what makes you think that?

Bakura: well the rest are well to girly

Kaguya: you got me there, but why would you want to go with me? i'm well...what other guys have put it...too bitchy

bakura: your not to me heh * shrugs*

Kaguya: well...i dunno. i don't have a dress or anything and it might be lame...

bakura: eh who cares?

Kaguya: i guess your right. if i didn't go with you, my sisters would drag me anyway.  
sure, why not. then i can run in their faces that i got a guy to ask me before them

bakura: sounds great , pick you up around seven?

Kaguya: alright

bakura: good * goes back to class*

Kaguya: *sits until next class starts and goes to class*

~mean while~ Aya: -.- i have a crush on the bigest jerk * goes to her next class*

seto: *goes to his next class, glaring at everyone*

Aya: * goes over to him* whats so fun about glareing anyways?

Seto: *glares at you* everyone here are idiots, like you are, so move out of my way

Aya: *is hurt*

Seto: *walks past her and goes to his next class*

Aya: *sigh and yells at* i don't even know why i like you!

Seto: *glares at her* what did you say?

Aya: i said i don't even know why i like you

Seto: i dunno why i would waste my time on you

Aya: * blinks* i don't know why either .. i'm to shy

Seto: *glares* how do you stand up to me, do you know who i am?

Aya: yes and i don't care, i'm not scared of you, i have a damn crush on you

Seto: oh yeah, well that makes two of us

Aya: * blinks* did you say what i think you said?

Seto: maybe, what do you think?

Aya: i think you did, but why would you like me anyways?

Seto: *shrugs* you can stand up for yourself?

Aya: hmmm maybe , who knows

Seto: there is a dance this friday and i expect you to be there

Aya: the dance? yeah sure i'll go

Seto: fine and wear something nice *goes to his next class*

Aya: ok i will * goes to class* o.o did that just happen?

Kagura: *sits in class and waits for Kaguya* -.- Kaguya: *gets there and sits next to her* guess what? Kagura: what? Kaguya: i got a date for the dance Kagura: o.o omg, how? Kaguya: he just asked me Kagura: oh ok then....you owe me for the notes, my hand has a cramp Kaguya: -.- fine fine

Aya: * listens to the teacher* -.-

Kagura: -.- *makes a paper plane and throws it at someone*

person: * ducks*

Kagura: -.-U dammit... Kaguya: you need to roll up a ball and chuck it at them, like so *rolls up a paper ball and chucks it at someone*

person: * gets hit* -.-U

Kaguya: see, direct hit ^-^ Kagura: o.o ah, i do see

Marik: * goes over to kagura*

Kagura: *rolls up more paper balls* Kaguya: *nudges* you have a visiter Kagura: o.o

marik: hi , i wanted to ask you something

Kagura: sure

Marik: would you go to the dance with me?

Kagura: o.o ok, sure

Marik: * smiles* great * goes to his desk*

Kagura: ^-^ see you then

~ after school~ Aya: * heads home* o.o i still can't belive that happend

Kaguya: what happend?

Aya: well i'm going to the dance with seto

Kaguya: o.o your right, how did that happen?

Aya: i yelled at him, he shot back, then i shot back, then he said he exspects me to be at the dance o.o

Kaguya: o.o weird...

Aya: he likes me to, because i'm not afraid to stand up aginst him , do you belive that?

Kaguya: i think the whole thing is weird

Aya: lol me to

Kaguya: well, i also got asked out

Aya: o.o by who?

Kaguya: Bakura

Aya: i knew he liked you * grins*

Kaguya: how did you know?

Aya: -.- hes always stareing at you

Kaguya: well, i am very good looking... Kagura: o.o that means i'm good looking too

Aya: well ya -.- i could have told you that

Kaguya: *coughs* anyway, looks like i have to do more shopping with father's credit card

Aya: o.o thats right

Kaguya: *goes home and looks online*

~ cliffy!, well things are sure heating up ^.^ next time its the dance! hope to see you all soon ^.^~ 


	2. A crazy night out

disclamer and warning: we do not own yugioh or anything besides Aya,kagura,and kaguya. warning there is some smut,  
don't like then don't read -.-U you have been warned.

Kaguya: hello and welcome for another session of our soap opera.  
last time, there was going to be a big dance and my sisters and i got asked out.  
what will happen today? i'm not going to spoil it. so, on word with days of our lives.  
Kagura: o.o we can't have that as our soap opera's name? we'll get sued.  
Kaguya: good point *coughs* so now we start days of our best soap opera ever

Aya: lol anyways onward ~ day 2~

Kaguya *waits for their new uniforms to be there* they should be here by now

Aya: i sure hope so, i hate the ones they gave us * makes a face*

Kaguya: oh i know . they don't match and it's all wrong

Aya: * sees the dalivery truck* o.o their here!

Kaguya: o.o omg omg omg Kagura: o.o why are the trucks brown? i like blue ones

Aya: how should i know?

Kaguya: -.- shut up Kagura

Delivery Man: here is your packages *drops them off, gets back into his truck, and drives away*

Aya: * grabs hers and runs to her room and changes*

(the uniforms look like this: (dot)com/image/anime%?o=2 )

Twins: *do the same*

Aya: * gets done and gets ready for school*

Twins: *get ready for school*

Aya: * goes to school*

Twins: *follow* Kaguya: today better be entertaining today Kagura: which means you should go to all of your classess today Kaguya: -.-

Aya: o.O all her classes * looks at kaguya* what did she mean by that?

Kaguya: nothing, nothing at all x.x

Aya: tell me * taps her foot*

Kaguya: hmmmm nope *runs to school* Kagura: i'm not taking all of your notes for you today either

Aya: fine -.- don't blame me when you fail* chases her*

Kagura: o.o why is everyone running? *runs after* wait up you guys

Aya: * waits*

Kagura: *catches up* ok, now i'm ready to go to class

Aya: ok * goes to study hall* -.-

Kagura: *goes too and sits next to Kaguya*

Aya: * studies* -.- why do they have this darn class anyways? so boreing x.x

Kaguya: it's for sleeping

Aya: yeah good point

Kagura: *copys her notes and gives them to Kaguya* there, now you owe me. Kaguya: -.- fine fine *takes them and gives her a block of cheese Kagura: o.o *eats it*

Aya: ... lol

Kaguya: *looks around and throws paper balls at people and acts like she didn't do it*

people:

Kaguya: *whistles and evil smirks*

Aya: -.-

Kaguya: -.- what?

Aya: oh nothing* draws on her notebook*

Kaguya: alright *looks round*

Kagura: *nibbles on her cheese block*

Aya: why do i feel like we're being watched?

Kaguya: becouse you're paranoid?

Aya: or cuz of how we look

Kaguya: oh, well, i like the attention *flashes a smile*

Aya: so do i ^-^

Kagura: ...what attention? o.o *looks around*

Aya: -.-U

Kaguya: -.- think before you talk

Aya: yeah what she said -.-

Kagura: *thinks*

Aya: -.- anyways class is over * gets up*

Kaguya: *sigh* i think i need to skip... x.x

Aya: -.- oh no you dont -.-

Kaguya: *sigh* fine, i'll go Kagura: ^-^ yay, i wont be lonely

~ ok time skip to the dance cuz well nothing intresting is comeing to mind *shrugs~

Twins: *puts on their dressess* (dress: (dot)com/image/anime%?o=25 )

Aya: *puts on her dress( dress: (dot)com/image/anime%?o=234)

marik: * gets on his tux* ( tux: (dot)com/image/tuxedo/kt688300/blue_?o=93 )

bakura: * gets ready* ( tux: (dot)com/image/gothic%?o=1 )

Seto: *gets ready too* (tux: (dot)com/image/seto%?o=12 )

Aya: * finishes and goes over to her sisters* what do ya think?

Twins: o.o looks nice

Aya: o.o thanks think he'll like it?

Kaguya: he's a teenager, raging hormones can make them like just about anything

Aya: * giggles* good point

Kaguya: besides, you might get lucky

Aya: what do you mean by that?

Kaguya: *smirks* you know *nudge nudge*

Aya: O///O

Kaguya: lol Kagura: o.o what do you mean? Kaguya: -.-U i'll tell you when your older...

Aya: *gulps* who knows

Kaguya: lol ^-^ dad would kill you

Aya: no duh * plans her funeral*

Kaguya: ^-^ Kagura: o.o do you think i'll get to go in a limo?

Aya: maybe depends...

Kaguya: eh, i want to ride on a motercycle

Aya: o.o that would be cool or a convertable

Kaguya: yup *looks at the clock* any minute -.-

Aya: * hears a knock*

Kagura: O.O *sprints to the door and runs into it* oofa x.x Kaguya: *opens the door* dummy -.-

Aya: -.-U

Kaguya: *sees who it is*  
Seto: -.- is Aya ready?

Aya: * comes over* yup ^.^

Seto: *goes over to his limo and holds the door open for her*

Aya: thank you * gets in*

Seto: *gets in and closes the door* limo driver: *drives off to the school*

Bakura: * goes over and knocks*

Kaguya: *opens the door* hey

Bakura: hey * looks at her dress* you look great

Kaguya: thanks *takes a gander at his* o.o oh wow

Bakura: lol i take it you like it?

Kaguya: yeah, i do *looks away and blushes*

Bakura: thanks * goes to his car and opens the door for her*

Kaguya: *gets in*

Bakura: * shuts the door and goes in his side then drives to the school*

Kagura: *gets off the floor and dusts herself off*

Marik: * goes and knocks on the door*

Kagura: *opens it* hello ^-^

Marik: hey ^-^ * looks at her* o.o wow

Kagura: wow to you too *giggles*

Marik:lol thanks * goes to the car and holds the door open*

Kagura: *gets in* ^-^

Marik: * gets in and drives to school*

~at the dance~

limo: *pulls up* Seto: here is out stop *gets out and helps Aya out*

Aya: * gets out* ^-^

Seto: *takes her by the hand and leads her inside*

Aya: * blushes and goes with*

Seto: what do you want to do first?

Aya: i have no clue * thinks*

Seto: want something to drink?

Aya: ^-^ sure

Seto: alright *gets her a drink and comes back*

Aya: * takes and sips on it* thanks

Seto: no problem....

person: *is dancing and knocks Aya into seto* sorry bro... *goes back to dancing*

Aya: *blinks* ummm so wanna dance?

Seto: umm....sure

Aya: great ^o^ * dances*

Seto: *dances*

Song: (dot)com/watch?v=9h1xp4PNOEM

Bakura: we're here * gets out and helps her out*

Kaguya: thanks *gets out and looks around* -.- they could have chosen better decorations

Bakura: eh, better then nothing

Kaguya: yeah, but some blood or something would have been better

Bakura: verry true but blood does scare the whimps away

Kaguya: -.- yeah, you have a point

Bakura: yeah pretty much -.-

Kaguya: anyway, what do you wanna do?

Bakura: hmmm dance maybe?

Kaguya: well, this is a dance

Bakura: noooo really? i never knew

Kaguya: -.- you don't have to be an ass about it

Bakura: i wasn't... i was just being sacrastic

Kaguya: yeah yeah -.- lets get this over with *goes inside*

Bakura: * goes*

Kaguya: *looks around*

Marik: we're here *gets out and opens her door*

Kagura: o.o oooh, so colorful *gets out*

Marik: it is * takes her hand and leads her inside*

Kagura: o.o *gasp* they have streamers too!

Marik: yup , they went all out

Kagura: o.o *hears the music* lets dance

Marik: sure lead the way

Kagura: *slow dances with him*

Seto: *leads* so ummm...how are you?

Aya: i'm great, how about you

Seto: well ummm....alright i guess

Aya: oh ok Seto: *dances*

next song: (dot)com/watch?v=e8EKIQpoXdE

Bakura: ... your sister seems a little shy or nervous

Kaguya: *watches them* -.- they are pathetic.... *goes over to seto* she wants your body, now take her *kicks him over to her*  
Seto: *glares at Kaguya and growls*

Aya: o.O why did you just do that? * glares at her*

Kaguya: *shrugs* you guys need to get over yourselves and actually do something. i'm tired of comming to the rescue -.- *walks off*

Seto: O.o

Aya: -.-U

Seto: well, i guess she is right -.-U

Aya: yeah she is -.-U

Seto: so umm....do you just want to get to know eachother then?

Aya: sounds good to me

Seto: allright *takes her hand and goes to a table and sits down*

Bakura: well that worked

Kaguya: all they needed was a little pushing *evil laughs*

Bakura: i'm betting they both were afriad of being rejected that could have been it

Kaguya; yeah, but it's more fun seeing the squirm and then pushing them together

fBakura: lol yeah it is

Kaguya: *smirks* anyway, where we?

Bakura: this * dances with her*

Kaguya: *allows him to lead*

Malik: * sneeks over and spikes the punch*

Kaguya: i'm gunna go and get something to drink *gets some punch and drinks it*

Bakura: * goes over and gets some to* malik: * watches from the shaddows and laughs evily*

Kaguya: *stumbles a bit* my head hurts...

Bakura: *is light headed a bit* yours and mine both -.-U

Kaguya: *shrugs and gets another drink*

Bakura: * does same*

Kaguya: y-you know w-hat? i-i don ink dis is bunch...

Bakura: probbably not

Aya: i'm gunna go get a drink, you want any?

Seto: sure *goes to the punch bowl*

* goes and gets a drink*

Kaguya: *doesn't knotices Aya and Seto and hicups* i-i dink you, you are smexy a-and *hicups* i-i hag dat i-i luff yuu

Aya: o.O ummmm you ok?

Kaguya: n-no not yuu, 'im *points to Bakura*

Aya: eh well ok * drinks* Bakura: * has to hold back a laugh*

Seto: -.- what is she babbling about?

Aya: i have no clue , she sound druck

Seto: *shrugs and takes a swig*

Seto: she sounds like a duck? *takes another swig*

Aya: * drinks* a duck?

Seto: w-where?

Aya: ummm whats a duck?

Seto: y-your drunk, you don't need anymore

Aya: a-am not i just feel kinda funny * giggles*

Seto: y-yes you are....n-no more for you

Aya: f-fine you sound d-drunk t-to

Seto: w-well i-i had sum t-ooh

Aya: w-who s-spiked the bunch

Seto: *hiccups* l-lik i-i now *stumbles backwords a bit*

Aya: o-ok no more for u

Seto: w-what rrr yuu talgink about? i-i'm 'ine

Aya: y-you can't evben stalk straight and you stubbled toos

Seto: awww y-yuu need to be kuiet...

Aya: oooh make mehs

Seto: i-i vill...*stumbles, while pulling Aya away from the punch, and onto the dance floor*

Aya: *follows but stumbles slightly*

Seto: eee? i-i 'ade yuu

Aya: ohhh shubt up

Seto: -.- dats 'ot berry 'ice

Aya: orry -.-

~meanwhile~ Kaguya: *pokes Bakura* rrr yuu 'istenin tooh meh?

Bakura: * looks at her* yeah i am, why?

Kaguya: yuu *hicups* yuu...yuu rrr smexy *falls on Bakura*

Bakura: * ceatches her* ummm well * drinks more*

Kaguya: i-i *hicups* i-i... i 'ing ee 'eed tooh goh 'ome...

Bakura: good idea * takes her home*

~meanwhile~

Marik: i;m thirsty want a drink?

Kagura: o.o sure *follows Marik to the drinks*

Marik: * gets a drink and hands her one*

Kagura: *chugs it down* O.O this is good, what's in it?

Marik: its just punch i think

Marik: * chugs is* malik: * laughs and walks over* marik: o.O whats so funny? Malik: hehe you'll see

Kagura: *pokes Malik* yuu 'ot summten tah s-say?

malik: * swats her hand* dont touch me Marik: * grabs her* calm dowun

Kagura: n-no i-i 'ink 'is 'air is bunny!

Malik: o.O shes scary drunk marik: ah ha! yuuu did ut!

Kagura: i-i *hicups* yuu rrr 'unna 'et *hiccups* 'an...i-i 'ant t-tooh 'lay 'op scoch...

Marik: ummm i gots a bezer idea, go to myh plazce?

Kagura: ...der 'etta be 'op scoch dere or i-i 'ii 'et mad

Marik: i zink i have dat

Kagura: *hiccups* g-ood... *goes with Marik*

Marik: * takes her to his place* Aya: meh sizters are missin

Seto: 'oh cares 'bout dem?  
Aya: i zon't ust cerious we zay went

Seto: 'ell i-i 'ant tooh g-ooh

Aya: ohk letz goh

Seto: *goes back to limo, while dragging Aya with him*

Aya: * follows him*

~meanwhile~

Kaguya: *makes out with Bakura*

Bakura: * makes out and messes with her dress a bit*

Kaguya: *tries to unzip it, but can't find the zipper* 'an yuu 'et it?

Bakura: * unzips it* better?

Kaguya: *nods and continues*

Bakura: * keeps makeing out and takes his shirt off*

Kaguya: *fumbles with his belt* i-i 'eed diss off

Bakura: * nods and takes it off*

Kaguya: *kissess him and pulls him ontop of her* ~censored~

~meanwhile~ Kagura: *sits on Marik's bed* 'eady tooh 'lay 'op scoch?

Marik: *sighs* you szure yuuu wanna playz dat?

Kagura: ...or 'ee c-ould do summten else?

Marik: 'ike wha?

Kagura: *leans over and kissess Marik*

Marik: * kisses and starts to make out with her*

Kagura: *makes out and fumbles with his shirt*

Marik: * helps her and messes with her zipper*

Kagura: *tries to help him with it*

Marik: * keeps messing with it and finaly gets in and unzips it*

Kagura: *gets it off of her and fumbles with his pants*

Marik: * helps her*

~censored and meanwhile~ Seto: *pushes Aya into his room and shuts the door*

Aya: * goes over to seto and starts to kiss him*

Seto: *kissess back, pushing her on the bed*

Aya: * makes out with him and fumbles with his shirt*

Seto: *helps her take it off of him and looks for her zipper on her dress*

Aya: * tries to help him*

Seto: *finally unzips her dress* ~censored~

ashley (9/1/2009 1:41:00 AM): Kaguya: well, that's it, for now...*nudge nudge, wink wink* Hope you like it and we'll be back with chapter 3 soon. 


End file.
